bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Clever
| birthday = July 13 | age = 1,000+ | gender = Male | height = 5' 11¼" (1.81 m) | weight = 154lbs (70 kg) | blood type = O | affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Entrepreneur | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = "Mr. Clever's Monster Mansion" | relatives = None | education = | signature skill = Wirbel | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Mr. Clever (ムー クリーバー Misuta Kuriibaa) is one of the few remaining Bount. As the oldest living Bount, and currently well past his one-thousandth birthday. He is self-proclaimed "The Time God" for his Doll's ability. Appearance Mr. Clever, despite being over a millenia old, has retained a very youthful appearance of a main in his 20s, due to his Bount nature. He is a tall, rather lanky fellow, and has long, dark brown hair which he usually wears very messy, as well as green eyes. His most prominent physical feature is a large chin. Mr. Clever's choice of clothing is a mix of modern and old fashioned, befitting his elderly age. He dons a burgundy cashmere coat that reaches down to his mid-thigh, worn over a gray waistcoat which itself is worn over a white dress shirt, brown leather boots, and black jeans. Mr. Clever also wears a bow tie, and this is the article of clothing he seems to favor the most. Mr. Clever has the Jōkaishō (上界章 "Upper Bound Crest") emblazoned onto his left hand, which implies he has some degree of merging with his Doll, Wirbel. Personality Mr. Clever is energetic, lively, eccentric, and very alien. He is resourceful and quick-thinking, able to spin things to his point of view and find positive outlooks in negative situations; and when things look bleakest, he likes to have those around him focus on survival. He shows a childlike recklessness, but always has a grand scheme behind his actions. He is often smug, occasionally boastful; to a frightening extent, and he thinks aloud when he is panicking or stressed. He tends to babble about what he knows about a current situation to come up with a plan, believing that he can have one when he finishes talking. However, Mr. Clever possesses a child-like spitefulness and obliviousness; making him appear almost psychotic. Although his true personality is one of animal-like savagery, he is capable of faking a suave, charming and charismatic demeanor in order to gain people's trust; leading to most of the above. However, when he is desperate, or when he has gained full control of the situation, he will revert to his original, feral ways; making him exceedingly dangerous and unpredictable. History Powers & Abilities Soul Absorption: As a Bount, Mr. Clever is capable of absorbing souls, much like a Hollow. Normally, Bount try to absorb the souls of the deceased, taking advantage of their pure reishi state by converting them to a form of reishi which is consumable. However, Bount can also consume the souls of the living, but doing so kills the Human, and it is not healthy for the Bount either, as devouring too many living souls can cause them to age. Mr. Clever equates it to eating fast food. While it is alright on occasion, to repeatedly partake in the activity eventually causes irreparable damage. *'Immortality': Bount are fundamentally different from the Quincy and the Fullbringers, other Humans with supernatural abilities, in that they are functionally immortal. By devouring the souls of Humans, Mr. Clever, as a Bount, has the capacity to live forever. However, he can still be killed, and if he stops consuming Human souls, he will age like any other Human. **'Immense Spiritual Energy': *'Empowerment': When he absorbs the Souls of Humans, Mr. Clever's own spiritual energy increases, much like a Hollow when they have devoured particularly powerful souls. Through his very long life, Mr. Clever has assimilated quite a bit of power through devouring Human souls. If Mr. Clever devours the soul of a Living Human, it grants him an even greater ''power boost, but he quite often avoids this. '''Reishi Particle Absorption' Doll Attunement Bount Seal Vitalität (死体回生 (バイタリティー), baitariteii; German for "Vitality", Japanese for "Corpse Regeneration") Zutritt (穿界門 (アクセス), akusesu, German for "Access", Japanese for "World Penetration Gate"): Master Flucht (影一足 (フライト), furaito; German for "Flight", Japanese for "Shadow Step"): Enhanced Blut Kelch(血流 (ブルートケルヒ), Burūto Keruhi; German for "Blood Chalice", Japanese for "Blood Flow"): *'Enhanced Strength': Keen Intellect Doll Wirbel '(ヰーベル Wiberu'', German for "Vortex"): Like all Bount, Mr. Clever's true power stems from his Doll, with is, in essence, the Bount's equivalent to a Zanpakutō. Like all Dolls, his Doll is sealed in a the form of an object, making it actually quite similar to a Fullbring in base-concept, in this case, his pocket watch. :'''Released State: Through the command "Zeige Dich" (ゼージュ ヂチ Zeiju Dichi, German for "Show Yourself"), a command uniform to all Dolls, a spark of energy within the pocket watch is created as the watch loses it's current shape, morphing into it's own physical, independent form, that of a purely mechanical, robotic maid. Wirbel takes the form of a humanoid robotic female; who is all-iron in texture, and possesses a hairstyle which is parted in the middle, with large 'sheets' of 'hair' on each side of her face. She wears a maid's outfit which is stuck onto her body—again, made of iron, with numerous white attachments to it. :Wirbel has an interesting personality, as, due to the near millennium she's spent with Mr. Clever, she is the only one who knows Mr. Clever's secrets. Wirbel is frisky and cheeky, and enjoys showing off for Mr. Clever. She is fond of teasing him, and it's often described as a "flirting" relationship that Mr. Clever actually reciprocates, leaving opponents dumbfounded as they have banter in the middle of even the most serious situations. She is also extremely confident in her abilities, showing no fear when facing any opponent, always believing she can get the job done. Unlike most Dolls, Wirbel has no intentions of turning on Mr. Clever, even in dire situations, however, as she has a will of her own, she is not above doing things how she wants them, which more often than not, prove to be convenient for Mr. Clever in the long run. Quotes *"The name is Mr. Clever, current leader of the Bount, as well as the owner of several yoghurt chains." *"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to kill, and you also have to die — pointlessly. Toodle-oo!" Trivia *Mr. Clever is based off the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who. His name comes from the Cyber Planner who took over the Doctor's body in the episode Nightmare in Silver. Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Spiritually Aware